wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhairie
"He's probably not even a bad wolf at all. Just a dumb wolf with some idiot idea.''" '' ''-Mhairie when she regards Liam, The Prophet.'' Mhairie MacDuncan/MacNamara is tawny female dire wolf, about Faolan's age. She is formerly from the Carreg Gaer in the MacDuncan Clan, but now lives in the MacNamara Clan with her sister, Dearlea. She is Dearlea and Faolan's littermate. Description Mhairie is a young tawny she-wolf with green eyes and a black nose. Mhairie is new to hunting as an outflanker, but her powerful legs show that she’ll soon be one of the clan’s top runners.﻿ Family Caila- Adoptive Mother Eiric- Adoptive Father Dearlea - Birth Sister Faolan- Birth Brother Morag- Birth Mother Kinnaird- Birth Father Taddeus- Adoptive Brother (Along with 5 others) Abban- Adoptive Half- Brother Brangwen - Step Father Brecco - Step Brother(Along with 2 others History 'Lone Wolf' Mhairie is born to Morag of the MacDuncan Clan, along with her siblings Dearlea and Faolan. Her name and identity are unknown at the time, although they say that she was tawny, like her father. 'Shadow Wolf' Mhairie is first seen by Faolan, approaching him and Heep before a byrrgis with two packs of the MacDuncan Clan. While Heep blabbers about his 'humbleness', Mhairie and Faolan chat for a while, saying the no wolf could be like Heep. She is then called into the byrrgis, as an outflanker. When Faolan joins the hunt unexpectedly, he runs past Mhairie and the other outflankers. Afterward, she yells at him how it was her first chance to run in a byrrgis as an outflanker, and how he ruined her moment. Later, in the chaper "Mhairie's Den", she is seen sliding down to sleep slope into the den that she and her sister, Dearlea, share. She curses silently in her mind at Faolan, using the words moldwrap, canker-livered, and beslubbering. She then feels a need to protect him, or "beat him with the wrath of Lupus". Later in the gaddergnaw games, she and Dearlea give Faolan advice and instcrutions on the byrrgis. They also come to Faolan's aid when he is accused of murdering the malcadh ''pup. They are also seen celebrating when he wins the ''gaddergnaw. 'Watch Wolf' Mhairie and her sister, Dearlea, are mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme begin talking about the times they had at the gaddergnaw in their den at the Watch after Banja insulted at Edme. 'Frost Wolf' Mhairie and Dearlea are first seen talking to each other about Liam MacDuncan and are then happily suprised by Edme and Faolan's visit. They then join Edme and Faolan to the Blood Watch to find their mother, Caila. However, they find her in a Skaars Circle and she denies that they are her daughters and that they were born in a litter with a malcadh ''as a littermate. Later, in the Cave Before Time, Faolan concludes that Mharie and Dearlea are his sisters and tells them. They then help Faolan track and capture The Prophet. Mhairie and her sister Dearlea are last seen in the MacNamara Clan gnawing bones for the ''drumlyn of Morag. Personality Behind Mhairie's beautiful tawny pelt is a very quick temper. Mhairie can be very fierce and impatient, but can be very kind and loving to those she trust, such as her siblings. Trivia *Mhairie and Dearlea were confirmed Faolan's littermates in Frost Wolf when Caila denies them. *Mhairie is thought to be the wolf on the back of Shadow Wolf. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Characters Category:Outflankers Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Wolves who fled to the MacNamra clan Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists